


Proposal

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, McGenji Week, hanzo gives jesse a very stern talking to, sorta - Freeform, that's it that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 5 (27/10)Prompt- "Family"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is sorta crack. Don't even read this, it's 2am and I'm stupidly tired.

Jesse jolted as a tattooed hand slammed down on the table in front of him.

"So you wish to propose marriage to my brother, gunslinger?" the archer stared him down with blank eyes, his eyebrows furrowing into their usual scowl. "Did nobody ever teach you how to trim your own beard?"

"Hey, I like it this way," Jesse said defensively. "Anyways, ain't this about me and Genji gettin' married? That ain't no reason to bash my looks, partner."

"Then I apologize." Hanzo's scowl only grew. "You are  _certain_ that you want to marry Genji?"

"'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hanzo smirked. "I would be your brother in-law."

"Fuck." Jesse cursed before giving his signature grin. "I'm just pullin' your leg, partner. We could never get ridda' you."

The elder Shimada looked startled before he looked away, trying to hide his shy smile. "Thank you. That... does mean a lot to me." He cleared his throat, hooking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "I suppose I can let you start a family with my brother, cowman. Do you promise to keep him safe?"

"Darlin', you know me. I'd take a bullet for Genji any day."

"Then you take good care of him." Hanzo sighed, his eyes losing focus. "Do what I could not."

Jesse hesitated, before pulling the archer in for a hug. "It's all in the past, partner. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I try." Hanzo chuckled weakly. "Thank you, cow- _Jesse._ "

"S'no problem, darlin'." Jesse grinned. He rubbed his chin against the archer's bare shoulder and Hanzo practically shot out of his grip, rubbing his skin with his sleeve.

"Your beard is sticky. Do you wish to explain yourself?"

McCree grinned, tipping his hat. "Your brother is _tight._ "

Hanzo screamed.


End file.
